iMamihlapinatapai
by BinonaGrace
Summary: Sam's new eye wear has left both her and Freddie in a state of mamihlapinatapai. What is this? You'll have to read on...


**Long-time no post, eh? I'm sorry but as usual I'm in the "no inspiration stage" of both my stories and writing any more chapters is too hard. Also, I've been spending a ridiculous amount of time of tumblr so for more posts form me on life and seddie: addictedtoindividuality .tumblr .com is the place for you I'll follow any one of you if you post in my ask **

**So, onto the story; I was inspired by glasses of my own which I recently purchased and also a youtube video which used the quote below, I think it was by itswaypastmybedtime. And without further ado; my oneshot. **

**.**

**Mamihlapinatapai****- **_a look__shared__by__two__people__with__each__wishing__that__the__other__will initiate__something__that__both__desire__but__which__neither__one__wants to__start_

.

The door to apartment 8D slammed closed in almost the same moment that the door across from it swung open. Through it waltzed Freddie Benson and he extended his arms, expecting welcome from the two girls whose backs were facing him.

"Hola!" He proclaimed cheerily, waiting for the moment they would turn. The hushed words came to a stop and the two heads whipped around quickly, Freddie avoided looking at his (more recent) ex-girlfriend's face first and so he noticed the amused face of Carly who appeared to be anticipating something. His eyes narrowed before flickering towards the blonde who seemed to have something blocking his full view of her face.

Sam had been speculating this moment from the instant that her new optician had moved his eyes up from her mother's cleavage and announced that she needed glasses. He may have been a pervert with a low attention span, but he was a certified eye doctor which was a step up from her last optician. So she had let Carly drag her back to "that place" and pick out a pair of oversized black glasses. Carly had described the style as geek chic but Sam refused to wear anything described as geeky. Why she cared so much about the opinion of someone she broke up with and _no longer had feelings for_, she didn't know.

"Sam," Freddie's voice rose a few octaves and he rubbed his Adams apple nervously, "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Well, my new eye doctor would do anything to make sure my _Mother_ could come back for her "special services"," Sam rolled her eyes whilst tapping the sides of her new eyewear.

Carly raised her eyebrows at the exchange, nudging Sam's ribs and muttering something in her ear, however intelligible to the flustered boy. And even through the glare she got back, Carly Shay could see the slight formation of a smile on her lips.

"What am I missing?" Freddie asked suspiciously, his voice coming down to a more neutral level. No reply escaped the girls, Carly seemed bursting to laugh and Sam looked slightly bashful.

A sudden fire came into the blonde's eyes, "Are we not going to get this rehearsal done? Jeez!"

The room fell silent again and the only sound was Sam's feet as they stomped upstairs, Freddie turned to Carly curiously, "Wha-"

"If I could tell you, I would."

Carly followed Sam up the stairs laughing to herself quietly, leaving a baffled boy standing clueless in the middle of her living room.

.

The afternoon's events were still running through Freddie's logical mind as he recorded the rehearsal of iCarly. He simply couldn't understand what had happened, from the whispering to the blushing and his automatic reaction to the glasses sitting on Sam's face. _They're just_ _glasses,_ he reminded himself as he watched Sam dance around with them highlighting her face, _just pieces of glass framed by black plastic_. But for whatever reason, he could not tear his eyes away from her face. Sure, his eyes usually strayed to her side of the stage during shows and rehearsals, but why were the glasses pulling him in even further?

"Freddie?" "Freddie?" Fredwierdo!"

A voice pulled him out of his thoughts and into the eyes that looked as blue through glass as they did without. His mouth suddenly felt like someone had rubbed it with sandpaper and no matter how many times he gulped he could not push out a response; it was like the aftermath of the lock in just without the kissing. But all she had done was say his name repeatedly; admittedly she _was_ wearing the glasses he seemed to be attracted to…

"I'm listening!" He shot back, waving his arms to insinuate alertness.

Carly whispered something into Sam's ear which earned her a swat on the head, "So why was your camera facing the floor for the last ten minutes of the skit?"

"Was it? I didn't realise," He said, brushing the comment off with a slight shrug.

Carly raised an eyebrow, "Was something distracting you?"

Despite the innocent tone to her voice, Freddie knew that _she_ knew what effect the glasses were having on him. It was like she was a witch casting a jinx on the boy who wanted so badly to be over his ex, but every time he tried she does something that takes his breath away.

"Well, now this is sufficiently awkward," Sam clapped her hands together, "I vote we eat food and watch TV until we pass out on your couch."

"Is that a request to sleep over?" Her bemused friend replied.

Sam placed a patronising hand on Carly's shoulder, "Oh little Carly Shay, I think we all know where I'll be sleeping tonight."

_That would have been my apartment, if we were still dating,_ Freddie added in his head.

"You staying too?" Carly asked breezily, but with too much hidden meaning in her eyes for it to be subtle.

He mumbled a reply, "I'll go check with my Mom."

But even before he made it across the hall, he knew that Mrs Benson would be at the same aggressive parenting convention she'd been at for the last couple of days. Freddie took the few moments alone in his dark apartment to pull his head back together and promise himself that he wouldn't let _her _affect him again tonight. He didn't have too long to think though because he had to pull on some pyjamas and get back before the girls realised they were getting to him.

However, Freddie wasn't prepared for the Blonde tormentor to be dresses so... provocatively. She was solely clad in short plaid shorts and a low cut vest top, which seemed to have been bought for the more _flat-chested_ Carly and meant was slightly _stretched_ out because of Sam's different _proportions. _Of course the dreaded glasses were perched on her nose too.

"What, do I have gravy down my top?"

However, the way Sam looked up at Freddie made it obvious she knew there was no spilt food; her blue eyes blinked repeatedly in a manner completely unlike herself; a shiver ran through her body from other reasons than her exposed flesh. Once again she flashed back to the lock-in; the only time she had ever felt like this.

The meaningful look which they were sharing soon became a little creepy, causing Sam to raise an eyebrow and automatically turning it into a staring contest. Brown eyes bore into blue and they moved closer with every second that passed. But determination never wavered in either of their gazes, not wanting to be the first to give up without a proper fight. Freddie's hand stretched out slowly at first and then faster until it crashed into her torso; pushing Sam down onto the couch as a mass off limbs and laughs.

"That's. Cheating." She yelled in-betweens gasps for air.

"You loved it," Freddie replied cheekily, noticing her head on his chest.

She sucked in a huge breath of air, "Will not deny that I like being tickled."

"Boom!" He cried, punching the air.

"But not from geeks like you," Sam teased, bumping his head with her own first.

"You did not call me a geek," Freddie replied sarcastically, "How original, from the girl wearing geek glasses."

Sam pulled the glasses off of her face and threw them down on the table, "Better?"

"Much," Freddie replied, pushing a strand of hair from her face, "You're gorgeous without them."

Neither one of the teenagers laughing like idiots noticed their third best friend stood on the steps behind them. She rolled her eyes at their antics and resigned herself to not being able to watch a film tonight. It was obvious they were in a fairy tale of their own.

.

**Aww, cheesy or what. I know Freddie's opinion changes of the glasses part way through but it's him stopping being a horny teenager and realising Sam's just as gorgeous with or without the glasses; it just took them to realise this. **

**Please give me your response? I'd love to hear from you **


End file.
